That day at the Park
by freakyfanficgirl
Summary: Jenna met the one and only Zac Efron on a totally normal day in Sacramento. From a park, drama, and a bet. Can they work this friendship out, or maybe even be more.ZacOC
1. More than a regular day

Summary: Jenna was nothing but a regular girl in Sacramento. She was known to be the smart girl at her high school. Little did she know that Saturday was going to be an amazing day.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except for Jenna.

Chapter 1: More than a regular day

Jenna was nothing but a regular girl in Sacramento. She was known to be the smart girl at her high school. Little did she know this Saturday was going to be an amazing day. Like every other Saturday she would go to her special place under the tree at her local park. There she would read until the sunset came down.

She yelled good bye to her mom as she headed out. As she reached the park she sat under the tree and opened her book. 20 minutes had passed and she noticed someone coming towards her. He was wearing dark shades and a hoodie. The hood was up for some reason. He was carrying a book and looked like he was going to read it.

"Hi." The boy said.

"Ummm. Hi." Jenna had said quietly.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"No. Go ahead." Jenna scooted over so the boy could sit.

As he sat down he took off his glasses and hood. Jenna looked at him and was shocked. "Your … your him. The guy on the thing with the….." she tried to get it all out but he cut her off. "Yes I'm Zac Efron." He said frustrated.

"Sorry, don't worry. I understand. You just want to be alone. You know. Break out of the spot light." She looked at him to see he was staring at her. "I better go now. Nice meeting you. Sorry for interrupting you alone time." With that she started to walk away. He was still astonished on what she just said. It was if she really understood his true feelings. "Hey! Wait one sec!' he said as he ran up to her.

Jenna's POV

Did he just call me? I turned around to see him running towards me. "Umm… Hi? Did you forget something?" I asked him. "No, I haven't. But, I was just wondering if you wanted to stay and you know? Talk?" I looked at him as if I were shocked. "Wow, this is an honor. The Zac Efron wants to talk to me." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"yes it's a yes" I replied smiling.

"great!" he smiled back. "I didn't catch your name."

"it's Jenna."

I extended my hand and he shook it back. I looked down at our hands. Then shot my head back up to see him smiling. 'omg. How long have we been shaking?' "ummmm…. I think we can stop shaking hands now." I said and laughed. "Yeah we probably should." He laughed back.

Zac's POV

I pulled back my hand back and smiled. She smiled back. 'She has an amazing smile that makes me feel all weird inside. Oh no! She noticed me staring at her.'

"Ummm earth to Zac are you still there?" she said as she waved her hand in front of my face." Yeah. Still here. Sorry I guess I'm just a little out of it."I said back. "Mhmmm. I usually put guys in that state." She said. Making that same smile again.

We talked more under the tree for what I thought was an hour. But, when I checked my watch it was five hours. 'My manager is gonna kill me. But him getting mad at me is worth it. Jenna is amazing. She's different then other girls.'

"How long have we been here" she asked.

"About five hours."

"Already? Ah!"

"What? Ah" I replied.

It started to rain so I grabbed her hand. She started to run into the bunch of houses. "we can go to my house!" she yelled as the rain started to fall harder. We went on for about a block. "Ahhh!" she said as she tripped. "Jenna!" I said as I kneeled next to her.

"You ok?"

"I think I sprained my ankle but I think I got it." She replied.

Jenna's POV

Zac helped me up, but then I felt a sudden pain on my right foot. I fell right back down.

"owww." I said as I fell down.

"Here get on my back." He said.

"You sure?"

"Don't I sound sure?"

"Well yeah." I replied. "ok.ok." with that I got on his back and he started running.

"Having fun?" he said and laughed.

"Sure why not. It's not every day when a celebrity gives you a piggy back ride." I laughed as well.

"Here we are!" I said as he stopped in front of the house.

"Nice house." He said as he looked back and smiled at me. Our faces were so close. We were practically staring at each other of about a minute.

"Ummm Zac you can let me down now."

"uhhh Jenna I kinda like having a beautiful girl on my back."

"Wow. Zac efron is a complete dork." I handed him the key. "so you put the pointy end into the shapey thing on the door." I said and laughed.

"Ha ha very funny." He said sarcastically.

"I know!" I replied perkiful.

He walked in and was amazed. Well by the look of his face he looked shock.

Zac's POV

"Jenna, this, this house is amazing!" I was totally shocked. It was if I was at my own house. It felt so comfortable being there. Especially with someone as great as jenna. 'wait! No! I can't be falling for her. But why not? Even if we just met, the time we spent under the tree was amazing. It's like I've known her forever.'

"Hey daydreamer! You want something to drink?" I heard her yell from what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Since when did you get all the way over here." I said as I reached where she was.

"Well while you were daydreaming I hobbled off your back and hopped on one foot to get ice." She smiled innocently. I looked into her eyes and smiled back. Her beautiful brown eyes, I could just stare at them all day. I leaned in a little closer. She turned around to face me resting her back against the wall. Centimeters were in between us and …..

RING-RING

My phone just had to go off.

"you better get that." She whispered sounding disappointed.

I'll, uhmm… be over there." She said pointing to the couch in another room.

"Jenna… I …." I didn't get to finish. She had already left the room. With that the dramatic night had begun.

Nobodies POV

What Zac and Jenna didn't know, it was going to be one of the most memorable nights of their lives.


	2. A night to remember

**Hey everyone! Well as you can see this is my first ****fanfic**** so don't be too harsh with all the reviews. Ok so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Zac**** only Jenna.**

Chapter 2: A night to remember

Zac's POV

I sighed and looked at the caller i.d. It was my agent.

"Hello." I answered in an exasperated tone.

"Where the hell are you!?"

"I'm at a friend's house."

"Well get over here! Now!"

"Just let me stay over night. I'll be there at 5 and we can go back to L.A.!"

"Ok. Ok. See you then."

"yea bye."

I was faced looking out the window. Looking at the rain seemed to call me. I wanted to stay longer and hang out with Jenna more. I didn't hear her come in.

Jenna's POV

'I heard him say he would have to go tomorrow morning. I didn't want him to leave but he is a celebrity. Maybe today was just a once in a life time thing.'

"So you have to go? You can go right now if whoever is making you. I don't want to come in between business." I said in a soft tone. He snapped his head back and looked at me. He looked disappointed. Like something happened.

"Uhmm yea I kinda have to go. But, I wanna stay as long as I can. Jenna today was amazing. You make me feel like I'm not a celebrity." I looked at him to see he was smiling. I smiled back. "Your far more amazing then the magazines describe." I replied sending a slight giggle from my mouth.

My cheeks turned a slight red and by the looks of it so was his. He moved closer and centimeters in between us. Yet again, I closed my eyes and felt his lips up against mine. We went on until we both needed air.

He rested his head against mine. My eyes closed as I smiled.

'Wait! What did I just do?' with that in my head I pulled back and he looked at me shocked.

Zac's POV

I rested my head on her head and took in her scent. It's so sweet. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She pulled back all of a sudden and I looked at her. "Did we just… I mean were we supposed to?" she tried to get the words out.

"Jenna. Well I just kinda sorta maybe."

"Zac just say it!" she had replied.

"Ok. Ok. Jenna… I like you. I know it's our first day together and all. But, honestly, today is the best day of my life." With that I smiled. We had this smiling thing going. It was a little weird at first, but I'm starting to like it.

" I like you too. The sad part is you're leaving tomorrow." She was looking down. " I know that's why we have to make the most of it!"

"So you wanna watch a movie?" she asked me.

"Sounds great!"

"Gahh. I'm still wet. I'm gonna go change. Do you need anything?"

"uhmm. No not really the clothes underneath all this is still dry so I'm ok." I replied.

"Ok. You can choose the movie. They're under the t.v. I'll be right back!"

No One's POV

Jenna went upstairs to change as Zac went to go choose a movie. "I better get out of this sweatshirt" he said to himself. He took off his sweatshirt revealing a wife beater underneath. He set the sweatshirt on top of the small chair next to him. After that he went to go choose the movie. He squatted dow and picked up one that just caught his attention. "Perfect." He whispered. After choosing he left the movie on the side table and went to take a tour of the house.

Jenna got to her room and locked the door. She took off her jacket and threw it into the laundry basket. "I'll take a bath later." She said to herself. She grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top. She undressed and put the new set of clothes on. After dressing she tied her hair back in a ponytail letting small strands of her bangs fall to her face.she took one quick glance in her mirror and heard a knock at the doof.

Jenna's POV

"Uhmm. Jenna? Is this your room?" I heard Zac say outside of my door.

"Yeah. Lemme unlock the door." I replied slightly yelling so he could hear me. I jumped on one foot over there (because of the slight pain still on my right foot). My hand reached the doorknob and I opened the door.

"Hey you." I said and smiled.

"Hey." He replied. Evidently flashing that smile of his. He walked in and sat on the bed. I sat next to him.

"So did you pick the movie?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's downstairs. Lemme go get it." He said back.

"Oh Ok." I said back. He smiled and stepped off the bed. "Zac wait!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Sorry just felt like it." I said

"No worries. I was hoping you'd give me one." He said and laughed. I giggled as well.

"Ok be right back." He said. At this time his arms were still around my waste. ' I should probably take my hands off from his neck, but I can't stop staring at his eyes.'

"Don't move."

"Where am I gonna go?" I replied in a sarcastic way. He shot another smile. I quickly put my arms down and blushed. He threw his arms down and blushed as well. With that done he stepped out and rushed downstairs. After he left I walked over to my bed and sat down. Waiting for him seemed to be forever.

No One's POV

Zac rushed downstairs. Walking into he room he saw the DVD placed where he left if. Zac grabbed it and walked back up the stairs.

Jenna sat on the bed cuddled against her backboard. She hated thunder. And tonight was one of the most thunderous days of the year. There was a quick shot of lightning and the lights went out. Jenna let out a yelp and Zac started running up the stairs. "Jenna!" he yelled from the top stair. Zac ran into the room to see Jenna huddled up against her head board.

Zac's POV

"You ok?" I asked as I stepped in.

"yeah. Just afraid of the thunder, that's all." She replied I walked up to the bed next to her.

"I would've never noticed." I said and let out a slight chuckle. She hit me playfully and laughed. "ha ha very funny." Just then there was a loud crash of thunder and she quickly buried her face in my chest.

"hey. It's just thunder. And plus I'm here. Nothings going to happen to you." I said, slightly rubbing her back.

She looked up at me bringing her head up slowly. Her eyes stll had worry in them. "Thanks Zac." She let out another slight smile but it looked pretty fake. Jenna started to mov out of my grasp. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear. "Where do you think you're going?" she giggled and I smiled.

Couple hours have passed. Jenna's asleep already. I looked over and saw the time on the clock. It read 12:00. I'm supposed to be at the airport at 5:00…. In the morning. Damn it.

No One's POV

Zac got up and went to get ready, thinking of what will happen. When morning comes.

* * *

**Okay so what do you guys think of the story? i let my friends read it and they said it was cute. but i don't really know**

**Anyway review please!!!!**


	3. Sorry!

**Hey**** guys! Well as you can see this is not a chapter. I just came to tell you that I probably won't update until Feb. 14 valentine's day. This is cause of a bet I did with my friend which I can't go on ****FanFic(or read any book for that matter)**** until that time. So what I'm ****gonna**** do is just type up the chapters then put what I have on the story so until then see ya!!!!**


	4. The morning

**Hey People! So the good news is that I'm finally off that bet and I'm happy. And there's more good news! I made new chapter! Now for the bad ****news ****or**** good news in some cases. There is a little surprise in this chapter BUT you have to read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for Jenna.**

Chapter 3: The Morning

Zac's POV

I walked out of Jenna's bathroom after changing. I turned around and attempted to close the door quietly. Turns out Jenna had woken up when I closed the door.

"You going?" she asked me.

"Umm. Yeah." I said sadly. "Whatcha' doin' up?" I asked.

"I guess I just couldn't get back to sleep." She replied.

"I better get going." I said sounding pretty upset.

We walked down the stairs together. She never said a word back. I reached the front door and heard someone honking the horn. I opened the door and saw Vanessa at the wheel. ' what is Vanessa doing here?' I thought to myself. Jenna was behind me by now. I looked behind and gave her an 'I have no idea' look.

"Is that Vanessa Hudgens?' Jenna said in a slight whisper.

"Uhm….. Yea." I said not getting why she was whispering.

"What is she doing here?" she asked still whispering.

"I was wondering the same thing." I said now staring at the parked BMW. Vanessa had gotten out of the car and started walking towards us. All I could do was gulp down the big bump filled when Vanessa stepped on that front step of Jenna's porch. Vanessa stepped and just had to do the next thing. She just had to plant a big kiss right on me. And I just had to kiss back. I felt so bad that Jenna had to watch all of this.

"Hey Baby." Vanessa said and flashed an extremely corny smile. I can't believe my agent made me go out with this girl. All she wants is somebody to make out with. "Hey." I said. Trying to sound happy. Then let out a fake smile.

Jenna's POV

I can't believe Zac. I thought he was single. He lied to me. He said he was single. Oh god. I hope I don't cry. Don't cry Jenna. Damn. Now I'm talking to myself. I mean thinking to myself.

Nobodies POV

While Jenna was…… thinking to herself she didn't notice Zac calling her name.

"Jenna…….. Jenna….. JENNA!" Zac had practically yelled by the last Jenna. "Huh?" was all she could say as a reply. "Like I was saying this is my….. um… friend. Jenna. Zac said gesturing his head to Jenna.

"Oh. Hi nice to meet you." Vanessa had said in a less enthusiastic way.

"Yeah. Same here! Like he said, I'm his '**friend'** Jenna." She said giving Zac a glare and tried to do the opposite of Vanessa. Meaning she tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. Even if she knew she didn't want to.

Zac had seen the glare and got instantly upset at Jenna's reaction. He felt so connected to her and didn't want to leave. "Well we don't want to keep you up at…." She took a glance at the sidekick 3 (**A/N: I actually own one!!!) **she had pulled out of her pocket. "1:00 in the morning." Zac interrupted before Vanessa could say anything. "Weird…. I was about to say the same thing Zaccy." Vanessa said and let out a very ear shaking giggle. 'She can be so stupid!' Zac thought to himself. 'Nothing like Jenna. Jenna's…..'

"ZACCY!" Zac was snapped out of his thoughts by his very irritating girlfriend.

"Huh?" was all Zac could say.

"I said let's go. I'm getting bored." Vanessa replied.

"Umm. Yeah. Sure. I'll drive." He said with a fake smile.

"Awwwww. Thank you. Isn't he just a sweetheart?" Vanessa asked Jenna.

"Yup. Real sweet alright." Was Jenna's reply. Zac could see the disappointment in Jenna's eyes.

"Umm. I gotta go. But I'll call you." Zac said while fiddling with the keys Vanessa had given him.

"Yeah…. Bye." Just then Vanessa honked the horn already being in the passenger seat.

"You better go." Jenna said in a soft and upset tone.

"Yeah." With that said Zac turned and walked down the steps. Leaving a very upset Jenna to watch him leave. Zac didn't want to look back. He had already had loads of guilt to conquer before looking back into the brown and very upset eyes of a girl only to be named….

"Jenna." Zac had whispered and turned around to look at her one more time, but she had had already been gone.

Zac's POV

Its okay I'll work this all out later. I walked down to the car and got into the driver's seat. "Finally!" was all Vanessa could say to me. Then she gave me another one of those kisses. I pulled back and started the car up. Then I took one last glance at the house. Next thing I knew I had pulled out and was on my way to the airport.

The next 30 min. we had on the road got me time to think. Before I knew it I was pulling into the car return in front of the airport. Vanessa had signed things to confirm we had returned the car. I grabbed her bags from the back and waited for her. "Ready?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"As long as I get to sit next to you!" she sent a cocky smile after that. Couple hours later we boarded the plane. During the wait I tried calling Jenna so many times. She wouldn't answer the phone. All I could do was think about is her. Not once did her picture come up on my phone. I just wish I had more time to explain It to her. I guess I'll try calling her again later.

Nobodies POV

Zac put his stuff away in the overhead compartments then sat down next to Vanessa. He let out a sigh and attempted to go to sleep. Just then Vanessa grabbed onto him and squeezed hard, he shot his eyes open and looked at Vanessa.

"Sorry Zaccy. I just hate getting on these things." Vanessa said easing up on his arms.

"It's ok Ness. Nothings gonna happen to you. You'll be safe." He said shooting a rather fake smile.

"Awwww. Thank you babe. You're so sweet." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime." He mumbled and continued thinking of Jenna.

Jenna's POV

After all of that crap I closed the door and walked up to my room. I locked the door behind me and decided to go back to bed. Letting all the memories of Zac leave my head. But just when I was about to find my peace…… my phone went off. I groaned and lent over to get it. And guess whose face was gracing the wonderful screen. You guessed it. Zac's. I pressed the green answer button and brought it slowly to my ear. "H……. hello?" I asked pretty quietly. Hoping he couldn't hear that I was crying earlier.

Zac's POV

I dialed an all so familiar number. I hoped she'd pick up after my 8th call. But, I was wrong. This would be the 20th call as I stepped off the plane. "H……. hello?" I heard her answer.

"Jenna! Thank god you answered. You need to let me explain. I…."

"Look, Zac. You don't have to. You like someone else. I understand. What we had was a one time thing." She said. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"That's not if. Jenna I like you…. A lot. That day and night with you was amazing. Just hearing your voice makes me smile."

"I don't know Zac. I mean you obviously looked like you were with her." She said letting out a sigh.

"Look. I'm only with her because my agent says it's good for publicity. I honestly hate it. But it's my career, Jen Jen." I replied calling her by the nickname I had giver her at the park.

Jenna's POV

I smiled as I heard him call me by my nickname. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry Zaccie." I said trying to sound like Vanessa.

"Ugh. You're such a dork Moores." I said calling her by her last name.

"I'll take that as a compliment Efron." I laughed at his reply.

"So Friends?" He asked me.

"Definitely. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk and not answering the phone calls."

Zac's POV

"It's okay. You had every right to act that way." I said. Just then an Idea struck!

"Hey! Why don't I fly you in on Friday. I'll pay for everything. You can come visit the set, and I have an extra room in my apartment. I'll fly you back on Sunday. So what do you think?" I asked smiling the biggest smile while crossing my fingers."

"Zac. I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't want you to waste all that money on me. Let me pay for the plane tickets."

"No Jen Jen. You're a guest. It's worth every penny. I can't stand not seeing you. And it's only been six hours. So, all you have to do is say yes." I closed my eyes waiting for the answer. "….. YES!!" she replied squealing at the other end.

"Yes? Holy crap! You said yes!" I jumped up and down. People started to stare. "Umm. I think I just embarrassed myself in public. Thanks a lot Jenna."

"Hey it's not my fault you're such a goof." She laughed. She let out the cutest giggle. Just then Nessa called for me. "Dang. Ness called. I got to go. LOVE YOU! MUA!" I said kinda gayish making a kissy noise right after. "LOVE YOU HUNNIE!" she said replying the same way. I heard her hit the end call button so I did too. I bit my lip and smiled, now sitting in the limp

Everthing seemed to become the complete opposite since this morning. My life was complete. Jenna made everything……… PERFECT

* * *

**Ok guys. I did tell you there was a surprise and that was Vanessa. For those of you who love her… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I thought she would have that personality if you liked some one she liked.****Keeping reading please and review! **


	5. Jake

**Hola peoples! My bad I haven't updated in like forever. It's mainly 'cuz of homework, school, friends, did I mention home work? Anyways here's the next chapter I had next.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for Jenna and the next person here.**

Chapter 4

Jenna's POV

I smiled and bit my lip. I waited a couple seconds then stood up on my bed.

"AHH!" I started screaming and jumping.

"Well someone's jumpy." A voice I didn't want to hear said.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I said sounding pretty pissed off. I then sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Not the greeting I wanted but I'll take it." He said moving closer. "I miss you. But I mostly miss us." He winked, slipping his arms around my waist. I looked up and rolled my eyes. "Ok. How the hell did you get in my house?" I asked him trying to push his hands off me. "Now is that the right way to talk to your boyfriend." He replied gripping tighter.

"Ok. One we broke up two weeks ago, and two how the hell did you get in my house, and three let go of me!" I then tried harder to get his arms off me. "Why are you so aggressive? I just wanted to see my Jen Jen." I shuttered when he called me by Zac's nickname for me.

"Well now it's time to go. So leave!"

"Not before I get a kiss." He leaned in closer squeezing my wrists.

"Don't even thi-"I couldn't finish. There were his lips planted right on mine. I tried pushing him off, but he kept gripping tighter.

Jake finally pulled back and smiled. "Now was that so hard?" he asked giving a sly grin. I stayed quiet and looked away. "I didn't think so. Look. I got to go. I'll see you around babe." He then kissed my cheek and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I moved so I could lean on my head board. All of this hadn't sunk in yet. I didn't know if I should cry, or be mad. I just needed some time to think.

Just then my phone started to vibrated. I leaned over and picked up not looking at the screen.

"Hey, this is Jenna." I said answering the phone.

"Hey you. I called like ten minutes ago. Nobody answered." I heard none other than Zac say.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Someone came over to visit."

"Who is he?" I heard Zac say rather serious.

"Who said it was a he?" I asked him.



"Jenna you sound like the grudge is in you closet.** (The grudge really is scary to me!) **And I don't think girls scare you that much. Don't lie Jen Jen. Who is he?" I smiled. Some how he knew when I was scared or down. I liked that about him.

"His name's Jake. He was my…" I tried to get it out but I heard someone calling Zac at the other end.

"Zaccie, baby! Let's go!" it was Vanessa.

"Give me a minute 'Ness!" I heard him yell back. "Hey Jen. You still there?"

"Yup!" I replied back.

" so. Who the hell is Jake?!" he said sounding like a dad.

"Whoa. Chill dad! Look. You sound busy. Go ahead. I'll explain jake at another time. I need to take a shower anyway."

"Aww. I wanted to talk but yeah. I guess working sounds fun." He said the last sentence sarcastically.

"It's ok. Vanessa's so hyper I think I can hear her from here. That'll sure keep you awake." I said letting out a quick giggle. He laughed as well. "So, so very true. Well I guess you should take a bath then."

"that's a good idea!" I laughed.

"I don't wanna hang up though. You do it!"

"Zac! I don't either, you do it! Pleasse?"

"Aww , Jen Jen. Not the puppy dog face!" he replied.

"Yup! It's the all too popular puppy dog face." I said trying to hold my laughter in.

"Fine! You win! LOVE YOU HUNNIE!" he said in his gayish tone. I laughed.

"LOVE YOU TOO BAYBAY!" I replied in the same tone. I guess this gay tone thing was evidently our thing.

"MUA!" we had both mad the kissy noise at the same time. Zac and I both let out a laugh. Then I heard him press the end button. So I ended the call as well. Zac had made me forget about everything that happened with Jake. An hour later I was done with my shower and asleep on my bed.

Zac's POV

I hung up the phone and walked out to see 'Nessa on my couch. In MY apartment. "Oh. Hey. What took you so long Zaccie?" she said looking at me with this humongous smile. She looked like she was on crack. Ugh. I wish Friday would come sooner!

"Hello? Earth to Zac!" Vanessa said waving her hand in front of my face. "Hm?" was all I said as a reply.

"Oh. Well while you were talking to that fugly Jenna girl, Ash called. She said we're having dinner with the cast on Friday," she said annoyed and checking her nails. "Ok. First I don't want you talking about Jenna like that and second… yeah I'll be there." I said running a hand through my hair. She let out a snobby chuckle.



" You like her. Don't you? Ha! That's funny. If the paparazzi see you with her they'll attack you like hyper kids for more sugar. You're better off with me babe." She said moving closer. After reaching me she started kissing my neck. "N... N... Nessa. Stop." I said almost not wanting her to stop.

"You're so weak Zaccie." She said then moving to my lips.

"Nessa. Back off." I said pushing her gently off me.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Just know I'm always gonna be the one you really want. "she smiled planting another kiss on me. "Toodles!" she said closing the door behind her. Just then my phone went off to the start of something new tone. I smiled knowing it was Jenna.

"Hey babe." I continued to grin, waiting for her reply.

"Babe? Ha ha Jenna likey." She replied letting out her cute giggle.

"Well I'm glad cause Zac likey too." I chuckled along with her. "So why exactly did you call me?" I asked her.

"Just wanted to hear your voice. Did I call at a bad time?" I smiled again. She always knew how to make me smile. I almost forgot about the whole Nessa thing. "No of course not. Anytime is a perfect time to call me. Well at least for you."

"Good answer Efron."

"Oh. I'm just cool like that Moore's." we both laughed until I heard another voice at her end.

"Jake?" I heard her say.

"JAKE?!" I replied.

**Ok yeah. I kinda left you guys with a little cliffhanger. And like I said at the beginning, my bad on not updating. But maybe in like four to five days I'll have the next chapter up. And like everybody else, I'M GLAD IT'S SPRING BREAK TIME. But I'm stuck with a stupid cold my friend gave me and if she's reading this it's your fault I'm sick. You know who you are. Anyways later!**


	6. Seeing you

**Hello again peoples! Sorry I broke my promise again! I'm practically bored but typing this is keeping non-bored. And I'm back in school which sucks. Not to mention I have a WHOLE lot of things on my mind. Ok I should stop talking. Now on to the story!**

Zac's POV

Riday is finally here! I'm just getting ready to pick Jenna up. It's about 5:30 and her gate opens at 6:30. Maybe I'll stop by Starbuck's before picking her up. The last few days she's been ignoring the whole "Jake" subject. Whoever the hell he is. Whenever I said his name she'd, go and change the subject. Well she's not gonna get away today…

There I was waiting in my aviators hoping that no one would notice me. I mean if I did, more and more fans would probably attack me. I just hope she gets here soon. Her plane is taking forever. I took a sip of my Starbuck's, holding Jenna's in the other. Just then I heard… "Flight 29 coming from Sacramento has landed" I smiled and moved closer to the gate waiting for her to come out.

Jenna's POV

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Los Angeles. Enjoy your stay." As I heard we had landed I grinned and unbuckled my seat belt. I grabbed my carry on and was out of the plane before I knew it, I was out of the plane and heading out of the gate. I reached the end many people moving ahead of me. I couldn't find Zac. I peeked and looked around heads until I heard his voice…

"JENNA!" I smiled and shot my head around to lock eyes with THE Zac Efron. His aviators were hanging by his shirt and we both smiled. I slowly walked… ok scratch that. I walked as fast as I could and he enveloped me in a hug. I did the same back. "You don't know how happy I am that you're here. " he whispered in my ear.

" Trust me. I feel the same exact way Zaccie." I smiled as he groaned in annoyment.

"Way to go Moore's. you totally ruined the moment." I laughed as he pouted.

"Aww. I'm sorry babe. I just had to say it. Now smile… and put on your sun glasses. I feel like your fans are ganna attack." I then pinched his cheek making him smile.

"Oww! Ok mom." He laughed.

"That's my boy." I laughed along.

"So. You thirsty?" he asked me.

"Are you kidding? I've been dying for Starbuck's, thank you very much."

"Well here you go ma lady." I smiled and he handed me the cup. I took a sip. "Yumm." I looked at him. "Thank you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I moved back and saw him blush.



"No. Thank you. Let's go. Before anybody knows I'm me." I laughed as he held my hand and grabbed my bag for me. He then slipped his glasses on as did I. we walked out and all of a sudden all I saw were flashes.

"Zac! Over here! Who's the new girl?!" It was obviously papparatzi. Zac smiled a couple times, but after that we were waliking extremely fast to the car.

"Um. Jen. Sorry to say this, but this happens often." He said as we reached the car.

"It's okay. I get the whole picture taking thing. I need the exercise anyway." I laughed and got in the car. Zac had opened the door for me. I sat in the car sipping my drink waiting for Zac to come around. I turned around and looked out the back window only seeing the papparatzi practically attacking him. "Poor boy." I smiled and shook my head.

Zac placed my bag in the back of the car and sat down in the driver's seat. "Ready?" he asked now looking at me. "You sure you don't wanna catch your breathe first?" I giggled a little.

"Pshhh. I'm to manly for that." He attempted to flex. I hen started to laugh.

"Ok.ok. Mr. Manly. Take me to the messy place you call your apartment."

"Ha ha very funny. I actually took almost all yeaterday cleaning just for you!" he flashed another cute smile.

"Aww. Well thank you. And don't worry I feel your love homie." I let out another laugh.

"Will you just let me focus on the driving?" he said looking over at me.

"Yes sir!" I said and saluted

"Your such a dork. But you're my dorky Jen Jen."

"Good. Cause I like it that way." I smiled. Soon enough we were on our way to his house. Honestly, I was so excited. Half an hour later, there we were parking in front of his apartment condo whatever. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the complex again.

"You live here?" It was huge. It didn't even look like an apartment.

"Yup! Why so surprise.?"

"Is this even a freakin apartment?" I said blinking for the twentieth time.

"Yes it is. Now come on! It's so hot out here!" he said grabbing my had and pulling me towards the front door.

Zac's POV



I pulled her towards the door and reached into my pocket fiddling for my keys. I finally pulled them out and tried looking for the apartment key. "Why do you have like a bajillion and one keys? Do you own all the houses in Hollywood?" she said with a laugh.

"Hey. I'm just a guy with many keys. And evidently I have no idea where they go to." She just gave me a confused yet blank stare. "Just blame my agent. Aha! Here it is!" I said holding up the one and only apartment key. She pretended to look at an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"And in record time to." She said sarcastically adding her cute smile.

"Oh aren't you a joker." I replied poking her nose.

"Quit it!" she said with a giggle.

I opened the door and held it open for her. " why thank you." She said stepping in. she took a look at the inside… I counted down. "three… two… and one…"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"I was expecting a scream but that was good enough." I smirked and put her bag down.

"your house is off the hook!" I gave her a questionable look.

" I mean it seems very manageable." I just laughed and collapsed onto the sofa.

"So where's all the mess you're attempting to hide?" she asked sitting next to me.

"that's something I need to know and you don't." I said putting a hand over my mouth. She rolled her eyes. "You dork." She got up and found a closet to put her shoes in. she opened it and guess what came falling out… the mess.

"I found your mess Einstein!" she laughed. And I got up, walking towards her.

"No you didn't!" I said in a childish tone. I then tickled her and we collapsed to the floor. Then all of a sudden, the door flew open.

"Zaccie I'm here!" It was Vanessa. Me and Jenna stayed on the floor. Vanessa walked around to see me on top of Jenna.

"Zac!"

"Vanessa?" I replied.

"JENNA!?" Vanessa yelled.

"Hii." Jenna said quietly, Waving kindly.

"What the hell is she doing here Zac!?" Vanessa said pointing at her.



"I invited her here. Is there a problem?" I asked her.

"Yes there is! Can I talk to you Zac? ….. privately!" she practically yelled as I stood up.

"Umm… I'll be outside the door don't mind me." Jenna said heading out the door.

"See what you did? You scared her out of my freakin' apartment 'Nessa!" I said absolutely furious at her.

"Well excuse me! I didn't even know she was coming. She's just some low life fan. Why do you like her anyway?" she asked.

"Because unlike you, she's more of a friend then you ever were. Now leave my apartment!" I yelled pointing to the door. She just smirked and left the place with a door slam. I took a long sigh and heard the door open. I shot my head up and saw Jenna come in. "You okay?" I heard her say softly.

"Now that you're here." I said smiling and walking over to her.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart." She said with a quick giggle.

"I'm not sure about that, but sweetie you sure have my heart." I said wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She then let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry babe, but that pick up line was so corny." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I try my best Jen Jen." I replied smiling.

"That's why I love you so much." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh. Where's your bathroom. I wanna take a shower before dinner."

"It's down the hall to the right ma lady." I said smiling as well.

"Why thank you sweetheart." We both laughed and she took her stuff to the bathroom. I collapsed on the couch trying to get all the mess from earlier out of my head. Suddenly I hear her cell phone ring. I went to check it.

_Hey babe it's Jake. Cant wait 2 c u again. I mis u so much. I luv u Jen Jen._

"JAKE?!" I yelled.

**Uh oh. What will Zac do? Hmm. I wonder. So people, you could exept a new chapter in like, what, a week or two? It will depend so yeah. Anyways review! I really need more reviews. Tell your friends and your friend's friends about this story ok? Ok. Alrighty that's it for now! See ya!**


End file.
